Time-Lady?
by ThePoetOfTheWoods
Summary: Clara finds a strange watch, but what could it mean. And what happens when the Master arrives, love, that's what. written because 1. i love the idea of Clara being a Time-Lady, and 2. i totally ship ClaraxTheMaster
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to start a new fan-fic since my last one was a bit intense and to be honest I just got a bit bored of it,**

**-TpofTW**

* * *

Clara ran away from the Daleks that were chasing her and the Doctor, rushing past the corner he pulled out the key and the TARDIS materialized around them. Clara hung onto one of the supporting pillars as the Doctor tried to get the TARDIS to fly straight, she felt a lump in the pocket of her jacket, fumbling with it she pulled out a worn pocket watch, the casing brass and gold with intricate designs of swirls and circles across the surface. Thinking nothing of it she put it back in the pocket.

"so, where are we going now Doctor?" the trip to star-system-beta2332 had proven a very exciting day, "home Clara, if you hadn't noticed you almost died, on a happier note the day is done and next Wednesday is another, until then, goodbye." and Clara was left in the comfort of her own home. The watch still in her pocket.

Clara was making dinner when Angie walked into the kitchen, "Clara, can you show me how to make a soufflé?" she could hardly believe what she was hearing, someone wanted _her _to make a soufflé, "sure, come here then" with that the soufflé making commenced. One hours later the perfect soufflé stood at the table ready to be eaten, "now then guys, Angie made this so it's going to be awesome, enjoy" and they dug in.

-_open the watch Clara_-

a voice started in her head, Clara was scared even more than she was when they bumped into the Daleks earlier that day, _who are you_, she questioned,

-_i am you, now, open the watch_-

_what watch?_, she tried to play dumb so that maybe the voice would go away, after all, voices in your head were the first signs of being crazy,

-_now, now, Clara, I know you know what i'm talking about, it's in your pocket_-

"guys, I need to go upstairs for a bit, I don't feel to well" and with that she made her way to her room,_ now, why should I open this? _She asked taking the said object out of her pocket and playing with it,

-_it is you, or a part of you that was forgotten_-

she tried to open it but it wouldn't budge, _wrenched thing won't ever open, so how and I meant to open something that won't? _She tried and tried to open it but it wouldn't give.

-_now that you want to I can open it for you_-

and the watch swung open. A gold light shone from the watch and covered Clara, all her memories, feelings and thoughts came back,

-_hello Clara, or should I say Cathina_-

Clara ran to the bathroom, "i'm a Time-Lady" she said to her refection, then taking a razor-blade she cut a small scratch onto her palm, sure enough the gold energy fixed it up until there was no trace, then she put her palm to her heart, _thump, thump, thump, thump_, four beats, she moved it to the other side, _thump, thump, thump, thump_, again four beats. She ran back to her bedroom and fell into the soft covers, falling into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

_**Gallifrey, centuries previously**_

"_Theta, hurry up, __Koschei, slow down!" Cathina ran with her two best friends through the gold fields of Gallifrey, they were chasing Koschei as he ran after a Time-Lord who stole his sonic-laser, "i wouldn't need to slow down if you and screwdriver could run faster!" he shouted from in-front, "guys...stop...arguing, lets just stay here" Theta panted, "i'll get you a new sonic-laser, and don't call me screwdriver, I have a name" after that they all fell into the grass and broke out in laughter, all but Cathina. "guys, I have to tell you something" now both of the teenage Time-Lords were silently watching her, "i need to become human, I need to go to earth" now all three were silent._

* * *

_The next day Cathina departed to Earth and forgot all about Gallifrey and her best friends, but they never forgot her_

* * *

Clara woke in a cold sweat, she had been having dreams like this one for the past week, it was Wednesday again and she was dreading seeing the Doctor again, but she had a plan, instead of hiding the truth she would embrace it.

"Clara, are you ready?" she heard the Doctor call from downstairs, she hurried down and locked him in a hug, "i've missed you Theta, you've grown up" the Doctor just stared at her in disbelief, he sat down next to her on the sofa, "you mean that you're..."

"i'm Cathina, yes, I found this in my pocket after the whole Dalek thing" she took out the watch and fumbled with it, "so you remember everything"

"yes, in dreams it has come back to me" they then locked in another embrace, but that was interrupted by a cough, they spun around to see the Master staring at them.

"the Master" the Doctor spat, "nice to see you here, now go!" Clara had never seen them be so hostile, "whoa, calm down boys, Koschei, why are you here?" she asked calmly, she stood to rest against the wall with her arms crossed, "i'm here because of you Cathina, may I say how nice it is to see you again, can't say the same for screwdriver there" the Doctor's face went red as he mumbled, "i said don't call me that" and then the Master dragged Clara into a huge hug, not hiding the grin that fell on his face once he saw his childhood friend again,

"now then, Doctor, I thought you and the Master were friends?" Clara said pulling from the embrace and returning to her position, "not anymore" he glanced at the Master for answers, so did Clara, "erm, Cathina, you see, I may have done a few bad things after you left" with that the Master retreated into the corner and the Doctor stood up with rage, "A few things, do you call trying to murder everyone on Earth a few things? Do you call trying to murder all the Time-Lords a few things? Do you call trying to murder _me _a few things?!" he shouted across the room, Clara just stared at her friends in disbelief, "yes?" the Master said in a quiet voice, the Doctor started to charge at the Master. Clara stood between them, "sorry, I couldn't hear you" the Doctor spat, Clara had enough.

"alright that's it, boys, behave!" two red spots of anger showing on her cheeks, "Koschei, did you really do all those things?"

"he did" the Doctor interrupted,

"i asked Koschei, not you Theta!"

"yes, I did, but it wasn't my fault, the drums drove me mad, only you stopped the endless beating, only you" he added the last part as a whisper.

"well then, I understand now why you hate each-other but still, come-on, you're still _my_ friends and therefore you have to play nice, and what did you mean 'only you'?" the Master cursed himself for saying it now,

"when i'm around you the drums stop, I don't know why" he said truthfully,

"i do" the Doctor said gleefully, "you _looove _her" he sounded like a child, the Master tried to hide his blush as he said "i do not" and they sat down on the floor exchanging memories, experiences and ideas, by the end of the day they found a solution to global-warming and the Doctor and Clara decided that the Master did indeed fancy Clara.

**Oh yeah, first chapter awesomeness, till next time,**

**-TPofTW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two!**

**oh well.**

**-TpofTW**

"so, where are we going now Doctor?" Clara asked after they had finished telling their ENTIRE LIFE STORIES!, "well Clara, if you hadn't noticed Wednesday is over now" he and the Master let out a chuckle at Clara's lost face, "but, but, but, I mean, can't we just have adventures everyday?" that shut the boys up, "Clara, Clara, Clara, as amazing as you may be, I don't think even I could put up with you _forever_" this earned the Master a slap in the face.

"your face when she slapped you..." the Doctor was silenced by the death-stare Clara was giving him, "wow Clara, you're more serious than a Cyberman, come on then, to the TARDIS" he and the Master got up only to see Clara walking in the opposite direction, "Clara, come on, the TARDIS is this way"

"yours is, not mine" she said with a smirk,

"you, you, you have a TARDIS?" the Doctor asked dumbfounded, Clara continued to the kitchen with the Master following, "hurry up screwdriver"

"don't call me that" the Doctor mumbled,

The three made there way into the small room and Clara pointed out a medium sized cupboard, "here we are then" and they entered it. The room was very much like the Doctor's but much more light, blue lighting stripes adorned the pillars which were more like pillars than weird 'y' things, the whole area was blue and silver and gave off a sophisticated aura, "My, my, Clara, I must admit, you do have style" the Master exclaimed in awe.

"so, where to then Doctor, though i'm flying"

"wait, you can fly a TARDIS" the Doctor said still struck with awe, he was very slowly keeping up with what had happened, "of course she can screwdriver, she is a Time-Lady, and not just any old Time-Lady either" the Doctor again mumbled to the Master to not call him screwdriver, then Clara caught on what he said, "what do you mean, 'not just any old Time-Lady'?" she asked using his tone of voice, "Surely your parent told you?" Clara shook her head, "oh, well, you see Clara, you're one of the Great-Houses, almost royalty just we don't have kings and queens nor any of that kind of stuff really no wee have great houses, I not allowed you see, life is just so unfair" the Master babbled, "Koshcei, your point?"

"oh, my point is that you Clara, are a very important Time-Lady, nothing else" _and you're not allowed to love a lesser_, he added silently.

"i got it!" the Doctor exclaimed, "let's go to The-Restaurant-At-The-End-Of-The-Universe!", Clara and the Master just stared at him, "that exists?" Clara asked, 'A Hitch-hikers guide to the Galaxy' had always been her favourite book, "of course it does, where do you think Douglas Adams got the idea from" he said pointing to himself,

"Doctor, you didn't take the poor lad on one of you hair-raising, utterly dangerous, and terrifying 'adventures' did you?" the Master asked respectably,

"maybe I did", with that all three fell to the floor in laughter, "hurry up then Clara, I want to go!" he shouted with glee like a child, "of we gooooo" Clara shouted with equal glee as the TARDIS woke up from it's slumber, " I have something to say"-the Master shouted over the Doctor's laughter-"' not that anyone cares what I say, but isn't the restaurant at the other end of the universe?'" laughter broke out again at the quote. "behave you lot" Clara took charge of the situation.

They departed to the-restaurant-at-the-end-of-the-universe.

**Hurrah for super short chapters, okay maybe not, anywho, the point of this was that I not going to be in access of a electronic-typing-device-thingy for a while and rather than letting you wait a week for a long chapter I decided to give you a short one now and a semi-long one on friday, deal?**

***hides from'boos' and tomatoes***

"**ahhhh" come out from screen, "fine fine, a looong one on friday, smiles at *hurrahs* **

**until next time**

**-TPofTW**


End file.
